Falling
by melgonzo
Summary: Spc. Cady Wittman is a girl with a love for romance novels and a deep seated fear of falling. Events don't quite play out the way she remembers her orders reading.  Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This my first attempt at writing... well anything! Be gentle dear reader XD. Reviews are welcome!

Bioware owns everything but Cady!

* * *

><p>Spc. Cady Whitman sighed as she tried yet again to get her running shoes to fit in her rucksack. '<em>Granted<em>,' she thought to herself, _it was entirely likely she would have no opportunity to wear said shoes where she was going but they were on the packing list.'_ She picked up the bag and set it down hard trying to settle everything and squeeze a little more space out of it. There was no hope for it. She was going have to leave the romance novels. Growling to herself she upended the entire thing and began to repack.

"You know Hun, that is the third time you have had to repack." This came from her best friend, Terry who sat on Cady's twin sized bunk. She had flown down from Ohio to see Cady off on her first deployment. "I can always send some things to you through the mail you know…"

"Yah, I know. It's just going to be a long flight. I wanted to make sure I had enough to keep my mind occupied is all."

Terry laughs. "Why you would join the Army, knowing you have to fly sometime is beyond me."

Cady had been deathly afraid of heights ever since her fathers death. He had worked for a construction company for 15 years. One day while working on a new high-rise in Cincinnati he had slipped, his safety line failed and he fell eight stories to his death. She used to wake screaming after having dreams about falling.

"It'll be okay. I'll just try to sleep most of the way. I still have my carryon at any rate. I should be able to get a book or two in that."

Fastening up the bag Cady dropped down to sit beside Terry. Terry had been the one constant in her life since her fathers death just 6 years ago. She had had nowhere to go being the child of single parent with no grandparents alive and an absentee mother. The state had moved Cady into foster care and Terry had live next-door to her new foster parents who didn't particularly care for the kids they took in but had looked forward to the monthly checks from state.

"Just make sure you write or call as soon as you can. I'll worry till you do."

"I will." Cady promised, sighing as she stood to start in on her carryon. Glancing up she noted that it was 2:50 accorting to her clock mounted on the wall.  
>"Wow, girly! You better get moving or you are going to miss your flight back home."<p>

Terry jumps up. "Shit! Your right!" Stepping close for a quick hug Terry squeezed tight. "I wish I could stay longer. See you off right, but school start in two days and mom is having fits that I came as it is."

Cady gave a guilty grimance."She never forgave me for the carpet, did she?"

"We had no way of knowing that glass baking dish would explode like that!" Terry was laughing now.

"Yah, who knew that setting is on the window sill in winter would do that anyway? And carpeted kitchens?" Chuckling, She walked Terry to the door. "I still feel a little sad about the wasted brownie though."

After one last hug Cady watch her friend make her way down the stairs to her rental car.

)O(

Sleep didn't come easy for Caddy that night. Tossing and turning she eventually gave up and heated some coco in the tiny microwave, curling up with her latest paranormal romance. The creamy drink was good and the book was steamy but she still couldn't stop thinking about the impending flight.

Morning found Caddy with bags under her brown eyes but packed and ready for formation. She slong her rucksack up on her back and dragged along her back pack that would serve as a carry on. Caddy was first to the company lot were everyone was to meet for formation and roll call before loading up on the busses that would carry them all off to Hunter Army Air Field.

Cady laied down her bags and sits down to lean against the heavy rucksack. Out of the predawn morning walked Smith, the company man whore. _'God, I love him'_ she thought. He was one of Cady's dearest friends, he brought laughter and smiles everywhere he went.

"Hey sweetness."

"Smith." grinning Cady says by way of greeting.

"How's Intels' finest rack sitting today?" Smith leered down at Cady.

"The girls are fine, but, no. You still can't feel."

"So mean!"

Pvt. Smith lays his bags down following suit and sits near Cady to wait for the rest of the company.

"We are headed off to war. Not knowing if we will see our home land again and still you deny our love!"

Caddy burst out laughing.

"You nervous?"

Caddy sighed at this. "I'm that easy to see though?" Smith noded. "And here I thought I was faking it so well."

"Don't worry Cads." He raps one arm around her and give a little squeeze. "I'll sit beside you the whole way and tell you dirty jokes. The flight will be over before you know it."

By this point the others have arrived and everyone fell in for roll call then load up on the waiting busses.

)O(

"Breathe Caddy. Just breathe." Caddy had been repeating this for over half an hour when the turbulence had started. By this point she's white knuckled from clutching Smiths hand and even he looked pale and drawn.

A loud pop and heavy shuddering signals the failing of one of the engines. The plane rolls to one side. Cady can hear a woman towards the back of the plane let out a scream. Air mask spring down from the ceiling. The captain is trying to make another announcement but by this point to many people are crying out in prayer or terror for him to be heard.

"Oh please…

Not like this. If your up there. Anyone, please! Not like this!"

)O(


	2. Chapter 2

"I beg you, Greagoir! Surana is not ready. Put this off, at least for a time."

"Irving, I know of your concerns but this can be put off no longer than it has been must see reason! That twit of a girl and her wining friend Jowan are the oldest apprentices this tower has ever seen. And now with the rumors about the Jowan it is critical that she under go the Harrowing as soon as may be!"

"The girl is flighty, I'll grant you that! But you can't deny that she has talent!"

"Talent? The only talent that girl has shown is a knack for sticking her nose in the air only to walk head long into a walls!"

"Her studies are strongest under the creation tree! Which you would know if you took the time to learn something about those you are charged with guarding."

Greagoir sighed heavily, "It can't be help. We collect her tonight Irving. This will separate her from Jowan and make things easier all around."

"This will kill her." Irving stareed out one of the few tower windows. "Her blood will be on our hands."

"Leave her blood to me then Irving. You always have anyway. Better her blood on a templar sword than her soul eaten away by a demon and the deaths of innocents at her possession."

)O(

"Mortal! Mortal you must rouse yourself!"

Cady sat dazed on a broken, barren ground that seemed to shift and change beneath her. She couldn't seem to focus at all. She glanced up trying to make out who was talking to her. Over her stood a knight in shining, no glowing armor, literally. Clutching the sides of her head she tried to make since of what she was seeing.

"So, either I'm dead and this is some kind of hell or the trauma of the crash was too much for me and I've gone crazy." She glances back up. "Listen if your the doctor, whatever meds you have me on are clearly too strong cause I'm seeing some really crazy shit."

Making no sound the glowing knight kneels beside her and lifts her face to eye level.

"I can only discern from your speach that you do no have knowledge of where you are little mortal. Make no mistake, this is the Fade. By some means I do not understand you find your self in a portion of the Fade the mages have secured for their test."

"Say what?" Cady leans away and stairs up at the glowy knight in disbeleif.

"I have never encountered more that one mortal at a time here and they have always been from among the living. Do not doubt little mortal, when the demons finish with their mageling they will come for you. You must rise to either fight and defend yourself or flee."

Cady opened her mouth to reply to this lunacy but was cut off by a scream.

"The mageling has failed." the glowing knight said piteously. "You must decide your course now. There is no more time mortal."

"My course? It sounds like someone is dying and your talking nonsense!" Cady lurches to her feet looking around for some means of defending herself. Spotting a small pile of what appears to be machetes' she snatches one up and takes off towards the screaming at a staggered run.

'_Don't let me be too late. Don't let me be too late_.' The screams had degenerated into heart rending cries by this point and Cady rushes on. Rounding the bend she came to a holt and gasped at site before her.

Bigfoot crossed with black spiny gravel is feeding (yes feeding) on what appears to be a small girl.

Cadys' stomach lurched wildly. She rushed forward without thought.

"You fucker! Get away from her!" Fumbling she pushed her machete in between the spines on "Bigfoot's" back. The girls monsterous attacker is taken by surprise by this new treat and can only slump forward more trying to gain distance from the piercing pain in his back.

Cady pulled her weapon free and fanticaly stabs again and again. Suddenly Mr. Spiny is gone, melted into the ground leaving behind the torn and bleeding girl. For a moment Cady can only stare down at the ravaged girl before her.

Clear pale gray eyes stare up at her in terror. The girls mouth worked to form words but no sound issued forth. Most of her neck was missing, throat and chest torn and ripped apart by the monster that had been eating her alive. "I'll help you. It's okay. It's okay." Cady was shaking and crying as she tried to think what to do. Years of first aid training have done nothing to prepare her for this.

"There is nothing more you can do mortal." The knight's words ring hollow in the too still space where Cady now sits. The only other sound to be heard is her own ragged breathing and histarical sobs.

Reaching forward Cady brushed the hair back from the girls face and gentaly took the girls hand. She swallows hard, trying to fight down nausa at the clear pain evident in the wounded girls eyes.

"There no longer remains enough of the girl to save. She will pass."

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."

The ground and air around them shift abruptly. Cady clutched the girls hand more firmly and suddenly the world around them flashes white.

* * *

><p>Sorry I know this is terribly short but I wanted to get something out there! XD Hope you enjoy and I promise to try and update soon! Reviews are loved!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen's hands were sweating under mail gauntlets. Staring down at the mage lying on the floor praying. Praying one word, over and over again. '_Please_…'

Irving shifts uneasily from foot to foot, face drawn with worry. Only Greagoir appeared unaffected. He stood by the crumpled mages side staring ahead without any expression at all.

"She has taken too long." Greagoir pauses. "I'm sorry Irving. Cullen."

'_I know this girl. This arrogant, beautiful girl_.' Cullen swallows hard and steps forward.

'_She arrived at the tower when I was only 17. She was so small then. Even smaller than she looks now._' He reached to his side and slowly drew his sword. '_Wake! Please wake!'_

'_Please…' _He raised his weapon to hover over her chest._ 'It must be quick. It must be clean. I can give her that at least…'_

"Cullen, wait!" Irvings fantic plea. "Just a moment more Greagoir. Surely it hasn't been that long. For Andrastes sake, just a few more moments."

Bright light bursted forth from the girl in waves of magic forcing all present back 5 feet to the surrounding walls.

"Andraste help us."

)O(

Cady rolled over, pulling her blanket up closer to her neck. For some reason the room seemed colder than usual and her bed was strange… lumpy. She sighed and rolled the other way trying to get comfortable. Rolling too far she landed on hard cold stone, tangled in sheets and blanket.

"Ah. I see your finally awake."

Cady let out a surprised shriek and looked around in shock. Failing to recognize her surroundings she scrambled to her feet. '_It's getting old, waking up to new and bizarre places_.'

'_No glowy knight this time at least_'. There, standing in the doorway is a kindly looking older woman. She's wearing some sort of night gown and carrying a large stick.

"Where am I this time?" All the while thinking to herself,_ 'Please don't hit me with that stick... Why even carry that?' _Cady sat carefully back down on the edge of the bed she had just fallen from.

"This time?" The woman looks genuanly preplexed.

"Yeah, I know this sounds crazy… and well I'm pretty sure I am." Cady laughed at this, all dry humor. "I assume you're my doctor or… er… nurse? Anyway the plane crash must have been too much for me cause, I gotta say, I'm seeing some pretty freaky shit."

The lady in the door took a few cautious step into the room. "I'm sure we can help you but I really need to know were you came from and what happened with Surana in the Fade."

"Oh god…" Cady leans forward over her knees trying to stop her stomach from rolling. It all comes back to her in a flash. "That girl. That poor girl."

Wynn walked slowly the rest of the way to the small elf mage who is clearly not Surana. Not a demon but not Surana either. Greagoir was even now pinning a letter to the Mother Superior of Lothering asking for guidance. A mortal soul, pulled from the Fade and somehow forced into the body of a mage who appeared to have failed her harrowing.

"Please. We need to know what happened. Who you are and where you came from. Do remember anything?"

"I don't … She… My plane was going down and Smith was holding my hand. Then the glowing knight guy was trying to tell me to hide but… I couldn't cause she was screaming. I had to help her." Cady began shake and cry. Trying to get it all out and make since of it all. "This, thing! It was eating her! Eating her alive. I think I took the knight sword or something cause before I knew what I was doing I was stabbing at it's back. I tried to save her! I did, I swear I did. But, she was so torn up. All I could do was hold her hand."

Wynn took a seat beside her and tentively reached for the lost souls hand. She wasn't making any since. "Lets start with your name. I'm called Wynne and we are at the Circle Tower here in Ferelden."

This is something she could and Cady found herself calming a bit in spite of her shock and fear. "Cady. My name is Cady Whitman. I'm a Specialist in the U.S. Army. Social 444-87-8674. I think I need a doctor. Nothing is making any since."

"Cady. Listen to me. It sounds like you have been through a lot. We need to try and understand how you came to be here. Where you wondering the Fade after death? Pulled somehow from the Makers side?" she spoke softly trying to sooth the girl.

Cady took a deep breath trying to calm herself farther and found herself looking down at her hands. Somehow they seem too small. Her feet, too small. Using those too small hand she grabs at a breast that is too small. Her eyes go wide with dawning horror.

"You are kidding me… THIS isn't real! I'm in her! I saw her! She died while I sat by her side."

Wynn became nervous. The more upset this soul became the more she leaked magic. "Cady, please. You need to try and calm down."

"Calm down? Are you for real? I'm trapped in some poor dead girl and you want me to calm down?" Cady couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'Calm down my ass! I can't even draw a propper breath and this bitty tells me to calm down?'_

"Your leaking magic and if you don't get a hold of yourself Cullen is going to have to come in here and drain you."

"Magic?" Cady couldn't help it. She started to laugh and it seems reasonable that her laughter should sound a touch hysterical. "Magic? Really? Okay, I have to say I don't think your supposed to be encouraging the crazy person by adding to the crazy, lady."

Cady was laughing so hard her sides hurt, tears begin to roll down her face and suddenly she was sobbing.

The leaking of magic had gotten out of hand and when Wynn seeing Cullen's worried face pear around the door knews she'd push things as far as the girl can handle. With a soft word she cast the sleep spell that should hold till morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait guy! I know it's been ages. Hope the extra long chapter makes up for it. Special thanks to AnnBlackwater for all her help and support. Your amazing Ann!

Bioware owns it all save Cady!

* * *

><p>Irving, Wynne, and Griegor were seated in various states of agitation around the First Enchanters' office. "She is clearly traumatized. Not Narria Saunra but not a demon either." Wynne sat hunched over her knees rubbing the back of her neck trying to ease some of the tension there.<p>

"I can't release her into the tower. It'll start a panic if anyone learns that Narria was possessed by another soul during her harrowing. It imperative that we learn exactly what happened."

"If we keep her from the rest of the circle like this it will only cause suspicion and fear." Wynne counseled.

Irving sighed from his place staring a pile of books on a far table. "So we let her be seen but not mix with the population. She seems to need training and will have to deal with the shock of her new circumstances anyway. She knows nothing of the place she finds herself and even less of the magic she wields. We can let it leak that she passed… barely. Maybe a stumble down the stairs after affects her memory?"

Griegor ran one aged hand down his face. "We'll let her recover in the infirmary. Wynne, you can keep and eye on her there and begin some of her training. Perhaps we could put her in the empty room next to yours after she calms. Cullen or I will be with her at all times. She says she was part of some army? She must know about poultices and such. We can put her to work there too. Keeping busy will help her to adjust to her new surrounding more quickly."

"She should sleep through till morning at any rate. Have two templar stationed at her door and we'll all get some rest. I can't teach her anything until I get a little sleep gentlemen. Goodnight."

)O(

_One week later…_

"This is our infirmary. You may come here at anytime to lend a hand or just observe. Nerria excelled in the healing arts, it's my belief that given time and patients you will too."

It was late evening and the infirmary was empty. Cady walked in a daze between two long isles of cots and peeked around a dividing wall.

"Ah," Wynne said. "Back there you'll see where we prepare our potions, poultices and bandages. That is were you may help to start things out. After talking with the First Enchanter and the Knight Commander we have all agreed that it will be best for you to keep busy child."

"Thank you. It's a lot to take in but I do appreciate your kindness." Cady sighed and leaned into a near by cot. It had been a long week but she had finally come to realize that she was indeed stuck here. This place, the Tower Circle of Ferelden was her reality. Magic, elves and even dwarfs were all real here. It was incredible. Cady had learned so much in the past week she felt that her head would explode if Wynne tried to teach her just one more thing.

The first thing they had tackled had been her leaky magic. Cady smiled to her self just thinking about it. The magic would buzz around in her body like a caffeine high. A hum in the back of her skull and a tingle in her fingre tips. It had taken a lot of work learning how to control the volume so to speak. Wynne had tried explaining the core of magic that existed in each mage and that through meditation and long hours of study how they were able to harness and use their gift. Wynne, who Cady had become very fond of could be tad long winded. Cady, in the end, ended up visualizing a radio that she could turn up or down. Wynne had asked her how she was suddenly able to achieve what they had been working on for days and Cady tried to explain what a radio was.

"Well, it's a box that music comes out of. There are knobs to change the music or make the music louder or softer or even to turn it off and on."

Wynne had gaped at her. "I thought you said you came from a place without magic".

"I do. There is no magic that I know of at least."

"I don't understand. Is a person trapped inside this box then? That's barbaric!"

"No." Cady chuckled. "It electricity. We have learned to make energy from moving water for the most part and we use that to power machines like radios. Well it's a bit more complicated than that but that's how I understand it."

"Like a granary? It uses a water wheel to grind wheat or corn… Yes I suppose that make since. I just had never considered it's use for other purposes. That's amazing." Wynne beamed at Cady. "Back to our point. You used visualization to control your magic. That's good. It helps me to better understand what methods of teaching will be easier for you to understand."

Wynne had leaned forward and squeezed Cady's hand. "We'll have you healing in no time dear."

"You want me to be a doctor?" Cady had sounded horrified even to her own ears.

Cady's look of shock had Wynne struggled to hold off her laughter. " I'm not too sure what a "doctor" is Cady dear but here we use magic for many things. Healing is just one. Nerria had been quite good in fact. The poor girl wasn't very bright but she could fix up an aching head or patch up a scraped knee with the best of us."

"Wynne!" Cady gasped. "I'm sitting here still wearing that poor girl like your mages' robes. Please don't talk about her like that. It turns my stomach to think about it."

Wynne's eyes filled with compassion as she reached for the troubled girls hands. "It's not your fault Cady. We don't know how you came to rest in that part of the fade but from what you have said you had no part in this. Surrana had already failed when you tried to save her. If you hadn't been there the demon would have taken possession of her body here and would have been struck down. You tried to help her. We all believe that you did no wrong." Wynne, took her by the shoulders and pulled her forward into a hug. "I know this has been a trial, but you are here for a reason. Perhaps it's the Makers will. The sooner you come to except this body as yours the better things will be for you."

And so here she was, standing in the Circle infirmary with Wynne.

"Sorry, I was wool gathering Wynne. What did you say?"

"It's alright child. We have done enough for today. I'll have Cullen escort you back to your quarters. Please remember to avoid talking to anyone on your way. We don't want too many questioned asked just yet."

Cady managed a shake smile in assurance. "Of course."

It had been stressed to her that though they believe that Cady wasn't an abomination others might. At first Cady hadn't understood what the big fuss was over. Why was she being held captive. What was this place? Mages? Templars. Andraste and the Maker? Come on! _'That's what finally made me believe. I don't think that even from the deepest whole in crazy town I could dream this all up. _Cady reached out to give Wynne a hug before leaving her.

The Templar Cullen waited by the door for her. Cady walked in silence up the flight of stairs that would lead her to the dorms where she had a room close to Wynne's'. She could hear Cullen's suit creak and rattle with every step he took. In the past week Cullen had never said more than a handful of words to her and if he wasn't there Gregoir stood in his place. Gregoir would talk though. Cady liked him, liked them all really. But Gregoir was stogy and stuffy, everything adorable that an old man could be. He had been weary of her at first and well, having people watching you all the time was annoying and creepy but after what she had seen in the fade Cady could understand their caution.

Gregoir seemed to understand her need for movement more than anyone else here. The first time she had asked Wynne and Irving if she could go for a run or if they knew of a place where she could work out they had looked at her like she had lost her mind.

"Work out?" Irving had looked at Wynne. "What ever could the child mean?"

Gregoir had been standing at the door watching and listening. "The girl wants to train. She said she was a part of an army where she came from, right?" Gregoir's expression had remained blank through this telling but he still some how managed to convey that he felt even the simplest fool should have been able to grasp this.

Irving gave an irritated huff so Cady quickly cut in.

"Yes. Err… Sorry. It just helps me to relax. Tiring out your body can give rest to you mind. If that even makes since. I wont cause any trouble, I promise. If I could just gets something other than these robes and maybe some sturdier shoes? "

Gregoir had had leather boots, a pair of loose trousers and a linen tunic delivered that evening along with instructions that she be dressed and ready for her "work out" at sunrise. And so, the past three days had started with her being escorted to the training area that the templar's used on the fourth floor. There, either Cullen or Gregoir would let her start by warming up and running a few laps around the perimeter of the room (ugh, a very tight circle, that!) and ended with a short training lesson on whatever weapon Gregoir had chosen for the day.

That first morning Gregoir had pulled a sword from a near by rack and turned to Cady.

"Now, Mage. This is a sword. One handed, paired here in the tower most often with a shield though at times you will see it with a dagger." Gregoir stood holding the sword with obvious easy. '_And why wouldn't he?_ Cady thought to herself. _He a knight in shining armor. Shining with all that honor and integrity. There has got to be something wrong with him… Maybe he shakes his fist at the new little mages when they arrive and tells them to stay off the lawn?' _Cady had giggled at her own musings.

"Now see here." Gregoir growled, all personal affront. "Do you want to be here or not? Because I was under the impression that before you were sent here you were a soldier." Here the Knight Command paused to lift one bushy eye brow. "I can't teach you how to be a mage but I do know about discipline and training the body. It's not just any mage I would spend this time on. They wouldn't care about such things. I wouldn't waste my time or theirs trying to teach them. So let me know right now young lady. Are you going to take this seriously? Or are we just wasting time?"

Cady immediately regretted letting her mind wonder. She hurried to make amends.

"Yes, sir. I want to be here. Please continue."

Grunting wordlessly Gregoir resumed his lesson. "Well then. Have you ever used a sword before?"

"I've seen those before. Though to be honest I've never held one. It's not something we really use anymore where I'm from."

"How did you fight then? Your army did fight didn't they? Perhaps you were merely in training? Even then surly you were learning how to use some kind of weapon."

"You don't use guns I take it…" Cady didn't know what or even how much she should say. After all if these people didn't have that kind of technology she certainly hadn't wanted to give it to them. The way she saw it people back home would have been better off with out it too.

"It's a weapon we can shoot at range." Vague was best she decided.

Gregoir grunted. "Lets try a bow. Seems many elves favor it." Cady had reach up to self concisely touch her new and pointy ears at this point. Personally she thought they were cute but that didn't seem to fit in with popular option here. "Or maybe to crossbow? If you don't have the upper body strength. You'll want to work on that I'm sure."

And so that's what they did. The bow turned out to be a bit unwieldy for Cady but the crossbow sighted much like a rifle. The crossbow Gregoir handed her was about two feet from butt to tip. The bow portion that she drew back to fire her bolts was all most three feet in length. The weapon would shoulder just like a rifle she was sure. It was love at first sight. It was crafted with a pale wood, possibly ash, and detailed with what could only be ebony. The darker wood was inlayed into the lighter in graceful loops and swirls. Worn in the grip it was weapon that had been used for a long time but well taken care of. It was beautiful. Protruding from each side was a leaver. The track the leaver sat in ran the length of the barrel and seemed to indicate that the leaver could be pushed forward from either side.

Cady licked full lips gone dry. "Can I hold it?"

"Of course." Gregoir shoved the elegant crossbow in her direction without any ceremony. Just a frown and that lift to one bushy eye brow.

Taking the weapon Cady gasped at the weight of it. It proved to be a tad heavier than she remembered her M16 ever seeming. But then she would have bet that her current body would prove more than a "tad" weaker. She drew the butt of the weapon to her should and looked down the weapon to bring her sites to the practice dummy stationed at the opposite end of the room. Bracing the weapon tightly to her shoulder using her hand that held the trigger grip she pushed the leaver forward. It proved to be a little hard for her but with a grimace and a little effort the leaver inch forward. Cady was startled when part of the crossbow rose from the top of the weapon, flipping forward to stand straight up only to return to it's original position once the leaver was drawn back.

Cady let out a triumphant laugh. "It like a pump action BB gun!" An other laugh. "Oh that is so awesome!"

Looking back down the sights, Cady steadied the weapon, controlled her breathing and let one bolt fly hitting the target but not quite a bulls eye. She let out a whoop and danced around in victory before leaning over to hug the tin man beside her.

Gregoirs only response was a grunt of surprise and look of horror that Cady in her excitement completely missed. Cullen did not and chuckled to him self from his place at the door.

"Yes. Well." Gregoir spoke gruffly all the while scowling in Cullen's direction.

"Who's is this?" Cady had barely whispered the question so in awe had she been.

Gregoir had narrowed his eyes at this question. "It will be yours when your strong enough to drawl the thing with any easy girl."

"Mage Sur… err. Cady?" Cullen's' genital voice jolted her from her reminiscing. Focusing on her surrounding once more she laughed to see had just walked right past her room. "Sorry Cullen." Cady grinned at him as she spun in the right direction.

"It.. It's no problem." Cullen could feel the color rise to his face. '_Narria had always been pretty. Always drew the eye, but this girl… _He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding as she made her way into her room without further comment. _'He new he should feel distrustful. He should not trust something that had come from the fade its self. Didn't that make her an abomination? By rights they should have struck her down the instance it was realized she was no longer Saunra. _Cullen took up his guard position to the left of her door. _Thinking about Cady he couldn't help but feel that they wouldn't be able to hide her for long. The girl was too sweet. Too funny. Two things that Narria Saunra had not been. This would not end well.'_

These last thoughts left his chest feeling tight and his heart unsettled.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: To my amazing Beta and dear friend AnnBlackwater, Your the best and I wouldn't even be attempting this without all the encouragement and support you have shown me. Never doubt that your are loved!

Bioware owns everything but my Cady!

* * *

><p>"Now you try." Irving stepped aside to allow Cady access to the table covered with herbs and the various components needed for the potions and poultices required in the Circle infirmary.<p>

Cady looked at the piles of weeds on the low table that stood in front of her. Irving had been trying for sometime now to teach her the finer points of herbalism. '_No chemically crafted little pills for these guys.' _

"You go ahead child and try to craft just a basic health poultice. You'll do fine." Irving smiled encouragingly before heading off to check on a templar who had showed up a little while ago with a spangled ankle from the training room.

Cady sighed and rubbed her forehead. _'Now if I can only remember which one of you little green devils goes into a health thing-a-magig…'_

She glanced up at the doorway where the templar Cullen was standing doing his creepy duty. She always had a metal suit guy near by. It was either Gregior or Cullen. She got it. She did. They were there to watch her and make sure she didn't turn into some type of monster and go on a killing rampage… maybe run off to the kitchens and eat all the sticky buns. Wait. Sticky buns? Do those even exist here? It had to have been weeks since she had had any junk food. Or read anything fun. Not that she didn't have a ton for books available to her, just nothing steamy. She let out a huff of frustration.

The room she stood in was like any other in the tower save for the stacks of crates and bottles lining the shelf on the walls. Constructed of pale gray stone, it was cool and the air around her was still. She was feeling more and more like she might kill for a breeze. _'Honestly! How do these people air themselves out? Good thing everyone here I've ran into has exhibited good hygiene… Ugh. I don't want to think about it.' _Cady shivered with revulsion. _'All this stagnate air would leave the smell just wafting about a body… ugh I think I just threw up a little.'_

"Hey, Tin man?" No answer. " Sspt! Cullen?"

"Can I help you?" At this Cady gave a sugary smile. "I hope so. I'm trying to make a heath thingy and I know I need to use elf something or other to do so but I can't tell one weed from another." She pauses here to flash him what she hopes is another friendly smile before moving on. "All these weed look the same to me. Can you help a girl out here?"

There was something wrong with Cady. Cullen couldn't understand why she had such a painful grimace on her face. '_Was that supposed to be a smile_? _Why in all of Theadis would she think that I would know anything about potion making?_' "I… sorry? I'm afraid I have no knowledge of such things."

Cady lifted one eyebrow and crossed her arms. "You mean to say you spend all day watching mages Mr. Creepycreepington and you don't know how to make one little old potion?"

At this Cullen scoffed. "You just spent the past three days here with First Enchanter Irving and you mean to say you don't know which of those _weeds_ is elf root?" Cullen gave a smirk and Cady leveled him with narrowed gray eyes.

"Touché." Sighing again she turned back to the table. '_Useless bastard_.' she thought.

_Two and a half hours later…_

"It's green! How in the Makers name, with only these components did you come up with something green?" Irving asked in true horror.

Between Irving's horrified disbelief and Cullen's snickering from the doorway Cady was starting to feel a might irritated and slightly humiliated. _'And justifiably so!'_

"For Pete's sake. I did what you asked First Enchanter. I took a few leafs mashed them in that bowl, strained them, and set it all to boil." She felt frazzled and she thought she might be have some kind of allergic reaction to one of those vile weeds if the itchiness on her palms was anything to go by… or maybe it was just the urge to smack Cullen in the back of his big, FAT HEAD! If he didn't stop laughing soon she might just do it. She took a moment and glared hard over in his direction. The ass wasn't fazed at all. He laughed harder.

Irving just gapped at her. "For Pete's sake? I don't know who this Pete is Cady but I'm trying to save him here. This is most certainly not a health potion and it will surely have some err… adverse affects on the poor boy if you administer this to him."

Cullen stood bent a the waist clutching the door frame as tears rolled down his face, laughing his head off. "Maker!" he gasped.

"I'm going to my room!" Cady stomped off as Cullen struggled to follow.

)O(

Cady breathed deeply to take in the sent of musty paper and leather binding. _'Heaven!'_

She stood in the Circle library trying to decide where to start her search. There had to be hundreds, no maybe thousands of books here. _'And I know that no place with this many books doesn't have a romance section!' _The library was housed on the first floor of the tower, rows upon rows upon rows of books all around her. It was quiet, like a room full of secrets and perhaps, that description was not unfitting, the books certainly contained all sorts of knowledge.

Cullen had followed Cady around the disserted library for what felt like hours when the Maker blighted woman let out a squeal that could have summoned demons from all four corners of the fade.

Cullen reached quickly for the sword at his side and took one cautious step forward. He watched as she preceded to throw herself down on the ground, lunging at the bottom row of books in what could only be described as TERRIBLE excitement. _'Should I smite her? I've never actually seen a mage become possessed… is this it?'_

Luckily for Cady, Cullen figured that the fact that she hadn't turned to start munching on his bones meant they were in the clear.

Cady could barely contain herself! The Starkhaven Stallion. Orzammars

Hardest Hammer. Unchaste, A Templars Deflowering. She chuckled to herself. _'With titles like that these had better be full of the trashiest smut know to man… anywhere!' _She let out a happy sigh.

Cullen stood completely baffled. He didn't understand what had just happened. The mage now sat at one of the long tables practically bouncing up and down in her excitement, face flushed with a grin that could only be described as sinful.

Once he was certain his charge was completely engrossed in her reading he edged forward behind her. He had stop mid way to her when she let out a giggle and rubbed her small delicate hands together in glee. _'What in the Makers name is she reading?'_ Once she had settled again he took the last few step that would bring him close enough to read over her shoulder.

_**The rain slashed down at the windows, each droplet sliding against the glass. Inside, the room was warm, comfortable and intimate. She lay on her back, utterly unclad, legs drawn up so her knees bent and her feet lay flat on the floor. She was beautiful, smooth olive skin, hipbones that dared the bravest of men to tease, bronzed breasts with taut nipples exposed to cooler air. The door clicked open and she smiled, feminine and sultry, as she rolled onto her stomach, awaiting her lover. **_

'_Is that the word NIPPLE?' _Cullen choked in shock. Gasping and promptly started to choke, scrambling to get away. Maybe far away… Where was Gregoir? He stumbled blindly to the door still trying to suck in a breath that refused to come. Wasn't it the Knight Commanders turn about now to take watch?

"Cullen? Cullen are you okay?" Cady's face full of concern came in to his line of vision just as she started to pound on his heaving back. Caught off guard, he surged forward, falling upon his knees as he spluttered in embarrassment.

"I'm fine…" more coughing here. "Don't…" he coughed again, "Don't trouble your self." By this point, he's scrambling, sliding across the stone tiles of the library floor trying to get away from her. He looked up to see Gregoir rounding the corner. _'Thank you Maker!'_

He muttered a hurried half-excuse to Gregoir about a sudden upset stomach and raced off whilst Gregoir looked after him, wondering what the boy was on about. '_I ate the same foods as he. What is that boy up to?'_

* * *

><p><em>Just wanted to add here that though I can't remember where I'm pretty sure I have seen the phrase "starkhaven stallion" somewhere and thought it was brilliant. If your out there and you feel it's yours... sorry and I hope you don't mind my borrowing it! <em>

_*Hugs* to all my readers and thanks for the reviews! Reviews make my SO happy XD!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Very well done Cady!" Wynn looked on like a proud parent as Cady finished up with the burn wound young Thomas had acquired during a mishap with another apprentice. '_Apparently little girl mages react just as poorly to dead rodents as any girl would back home…' _Cady reflected.

"Okay, Thomas. I think we have you all patched up. Your good to head back to class now." Cady stood and stepped away from the little urchin. Thomas didn't hesitate to hop to his feet believing he had escaped unscathed and would now neatly dodge the ever tiresome verbal reprimand and with any luck at all avoid any unpleasant punishment. '_Privy cleaning was the WORST!'_

"Not so fast young Ser! " Gregoir called from the door.

Singed robes swirled around scrawny legs as Thomas came to a sudden holt. Sighing in resignation, the boy knew what was coming.

"I believe the First Enchanter will be waiting to see you in his office Thomas. You'll not want to keep him waiting." Gregoir ordered, shaggy brows drawn down over disapproving eyes.

"Yes, Knight Commander." Came Thomas' sullen reply. The boys exit was somewhat less enthusiastic after this Cady had noted with no small amount of humor.

Chuckling Cady ask "What will Irving do to the terror?"

"This isn't Thomas' first offence. That little boy seems to always find his way into some kind of mischief. Don't you worry though. The First Enchanter will have something appropriate lined up for our Thomas." Wynne had grinned in obvious affection for the child. "Most likely kitchen duty or some form of cleaning."

"Given the nature of his most recent crime I would say cleaning." Gregoir designed to weigh in. "Rats. Filthy animals. I'm just surprised little Hales left him with his eye brows in tact."

)O(

"My dear girl. You must put forth some effort here." Irving was beginning to despair of Cady ever learning more than a few healing spells. "These skills may prove important to you one day. Word has gone out that the King will soon be calling for men and women to fight the massing darkspawn. You must be diligent."

Cady stood, shoulders hunched in on herself. "I'm trying Irving, honest. I am." She pressed one hand to the small of her back trying to relieve some to the ache that had began to set in. They had been at this for what seemed like hours. _'This combative magic was no joke… And frankly I'm just not getting it.'_

"Your healing has come so far since we first began." Irving tried to encourage the young elf before him. Tired, he plopped down on the floor of the practice room drawing knobby aged knees up before him. "We are not leaving this room till I see some progress." He was adamant, mouth set in a hard line of determination that Cady could just make out through his wild beard.

'_If only his hair was white instead of gray. He would make the most charming Merlin!' _Cady didn't want to disappoint the First Enchanter but really… Summoning fire out of thin air? Electricity or shear force? She just didn't see it happening for her.

"Lets try again. Pull on your mana and visualize the fire. Feel it's heat and control it. Push it out from your hand and direct it at the wall there."

Scorch marks marred almost every visible surface in the large room where all mages came to practice there more destructive arts. Sadly Cady could claim no contribution. She couldn't even manage a warm tingle.

Closing her eyes Cady tried to see it happening. In her minds eye she worked hard envisioning fire. She could see the flames. Remembered them from camp outs and gas burners back home. But try as she might she just couldn't see herself tossing the stuff around.

She opened her eyes to see a rather hopeful First Enchanter. "Yes? Did you feel anything? Warm your hands even?" Hope died a swift death for Irving at Cady reluctant grimace. The girl was making no progress what so even in any field other than healing spells. _'Something the Chantry would not see as a failing no doubt…' _For himself Irving only worried that destructive magic might manifest at a later time, perhaps when Cady had earned enough trust to not be watch quite so closely, at risk to harming both herself and those around her.

Aged joints popped and throbbed as the Enchanter climb once again to his feet. "Sometime, more unconventional means are necessary for instruction." With this statement the First Enchanter smiled somewhat mischievously and let loose an arcane bolt right at Cady's left foot.

Cady cried out in surprise and shock! "That hurt you crazy blighter!"

A throat was cleared from the door way. "If your quite through Irving an urgent message has just arrived from the King." Gregiors tone implied a need for haste.

Irving was already on his way out the door when he tossed a amused look Cady's way. "Don't think that this little interruption frees you up for the day young lady. When I return I expect to see some progress."

All Cady could do was stare after the addled enchanter in disbelief and huff. Chuckles of amusement could be heard from just beyond the door where she knew Cullen to have taken up guard.

"My first zap is already reserved for Irving then it's your turn Mr. Creepyton!" she called. Cullen laughed harder.

Closing her eyes Cady put every ounce of her concentration into visualizing the flames needed to send templar armor up like a torch… _'Well, maybe just a singe. I don't want to actually kill him. Just take off his eyebrows.' _

Cady gave a giggle of her own at the mental imagining of Cullen sans eyebrows with a startled and harassed expression on his impossibly handsome face.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for the huge delay in updates! I have an idea where I need the story to get from here but I'm afraid writes block and holiday madness has kept me away. I promise to try harder in the future. Thanks for all the alerts and kind words! Reviews are loved!


	7. Chapter 7

Irving didn't make it back to see Cady that day. Or the following day. Or the day after that. In the end it was Wynne coming to say good bye that clued her into what was going on.

She had been in the infirmary tending to little Thomas again. "You really must start staying out of trouble little man." Thomas had just grinned up at her. Apparently the sweet bread had been worth all the trouble. This time Thomas and Aeron, the little ruffian currently wailing in the background while having his hurts tended by another mage had snuck into the kitchens, climbed on top of a counter and scaled the cabinets above to reach their prize. All may have turned out fine if the boys didn't then decide that the top of said cabinets was the perfect place to enjoy their plunder.

They got half way through an entire loaf before the cabinet came crashing down carrying them with it. Aeron broke his wrist and was covered in scrapes and bruises. Thomas had fared much better with no broken bones at all and only a few scrapes and bruises to his skinny knees and hands.

"What were the two of you think? Climbing up that high? Aren't you afraid of falling?" Cady raised worried eyes to meet those of Cullen's standing just behind the child.

"No way Sir Cullen, Sir." Thomas was all grins in spite of the sting of having his scrapes cleaned. "Well maybe Aeron was… a little bit scared. But he came anyway. Kind of makes him the brave one, huh?"

"What I would like to know is who was supposed to be keeping an eye on the two of you. You could have died from that fall." Cady had finished the cleanup and had started in on wrapping up tiny abused limbs by this point. "Templars and older mages every where in this tower and not one of them thought to stop either of you?"

Cady glared over at Cullen.

"Hey, I was guarding you! Don't look at me like that." Cullen leaned back into the adjacent cot and watch Cady return to fussing over Thomas's bandages. He couldn't help but notice how attractive she was all flushed with ire as she was right now. He had always found the mage Surana to be pretty but there was something about the girl now inhabiting this body that drew on him. _'At least she doesn't seem to feel anything for me other than annoyance.' _He sat there grinning to himself thinking about all the times she had huffed past him in agitation over the past few weeks. Truly he couldn't help himself. She was so funny and prickly '_like an overly cute hedgehog_.' The thought had him chuckling again and earned him another heated glare. _'Maker help us if she ever turns a real smile my way.'_ This thought sobered the young templar. He straightened away from the cot and crossed over to stand guard by the door.

"Okay Thomas. I think your good now." Cady stepped back giving her favorite little hellion room to jump down form his perch. "Please try to stay out of trouble this time." The last was said with a smile as Thomas grabbed a quick hug before racing off. She had come to care for the little boy quite a deal more that she probably should in the short time she had been here and hated to see all the trouble he got himself into. She worried that one day it might come to more than some bloody knees and singed robes.

She reached up a hand to rub the back of her neck while closing her eyes feeling suddenly weary. She tried to hide it but the situation was wearing on her. _'I've been here for months it seems and I still don't know what the outside of this tower looks like. My contact with everyone here is limited and watched.'_ she brought her other hand up to wipe at a sad smile. _'I'm not even allowed to visit that archaic privy of theirs without someone standing outside the door.'_

Drawing a deep breath Cady forced herself to stand straighter and turned to Cullen. Give a bright smile and letting him know she was done for the day. As they headed for the door together in walked Wynne.

"Wynne!" Cady couldn't help but feel excited by site of the older woman. It had been days since she had come around for a visit or instruction. "It's so good to see you. What's been keeping my favorite mage so long away?" She felt some of her earlier gloom roll away as Wynne wrapped her in an affectionate hug. She missed her friends, her co workers from before but Wynne was quickly coming to replace the mother who had never wanted her. "Did you stop by for another round at potion making?" Cady gave a teasing smile. Irving and Wynne had been at first horrified by some of her concoctions but later confessed to finding it somewhat amusing that she couldn't seem toss together even a injury kit.

"No dear girl. Would that that was the reason behind my looking for you." Cady was taken aback at Wynne's expression. She had only just notice the sadness lurking behind the fond smile Wynne always wore around her.

"What is it? What's happened? Did word finally come from Denerim? Did they decide what to do with me?" She had been told about the report that had been sent early on right after her arrival asking for guidance on her special "situation". It had been stress to her that not everyone would view her with friendly eyes and so she had worked tirelessly to prove that she meant no harm to anyone.

"No, no Cady dear, there has been no word back other than to keep you under observation for now. No, I have come to let you know that I will be leaving the tower for a time."

"What? We can leave? Are you off to visit family or heal someone? Maybe I could help?" Cady was getting hopeful. The thought of leaving the tower for a bit lightning her earlier troubles farther still.

"The King has called of aid from the Circle Tower Cady. I go to answer that call."

Cady stood speechless for a moment. "Your going to fight?" closing confused eyes Cady struggled to organize her thoughts. "I understand that darkspawn are… Well some kind of twisted people that live underground but do we have to fight them? I mean has anyone ever tried diplomacy?" She was rushing over her word struggling to find some logical approach that might keep Wynne here, with her or maybe allow her to accompany the mage she had come to care for. "Maybe it's already over." She ended with a hopeful smile.

Wynne's sad smile returned as she moved to place a calming hand on the elf's shoulder. "Darkspawn have never stop to converse, child. Do not fear. We mages pack quite a wallop ourselves. We will win this battle and drive the beast back to their tunnels."

In a daze Cady followed as the older mage began to lead her back down the hall towards their rooms, Cullen trailing behind. "Come, have a glass of wine with me and a visit. I leave in the morning and want to go assured that my star pupil will continue with her studies despite my absence." Wynne guided Cady through the door and seated her in one of the over stuffed chairs that stood beside her bed. The room was small, like her own but much more comfortable. The bed was coved in a beautiful hand made quilt that was fade with age and use. The floor boasted one of the few carpets that Cady had seen outside of the one the graced the First Enchanters office and the walls were crowed with book selves, each filled to bursting.

Cady accepted the cup that Wynne offered her, took a deep drink while trying to digest this latest change in events. "So, early start tomorrow?" She tried to force a smile but couldn't quite manage. All she could focus on was that someone she had come to depend on and care for in this unfamiliar world was leaving her, going off to fight some sort of monsters on behalf of a King she didn't even know. She knew she was being selfish. Knew too that these thought were small and would serve no one, especially not Wynne.

Wynne seated beside her reached to set down her own cup before beginning. "Early is best. It's a long road from here to Ostagar." Ages blue eyes ran over Cady's face, seeming to see all the worry are fear of parting that rested their in the young lost souls heart. Wynne reach across the distance the separated to two women and took the elf's small hand in her own. "It seems just yesterday that I sat down beside you when you first woke up from the fade." She gave Cady's hade an affectionate squeeze with her own before releasing her to once again pick up her cup. "I will miss you while I'm gone. But these old bones will rest easier knowing that you'll be here to watch of the infirmary, that you'll still be practicing with the silly crossbow more than you ought with you magic still left to master. That you are safe." Wynne gave a wistful sigh took a small sip of wine. She leaned back into her chair closed her eyes, that fond smile returning to her aged feature as she thought about the girl seated beside her.

Cady sat staring at Wynne while Wynne herself seemed to relax farther into the cushions of her seat. Rising from her chair Cady knelt at the older woman's feet and wrapped her arms around her waist in a hug, hoping to convey by action the words that couldn't seem to find form.

Wynne returned the embrace briefly then patted Cady's shoulder, a sign that it was time to let go. "I must rest before my journey child. Off to bed." Eyes bright with suspicious moisture avoided her own. Cady blinked quickly trying to stave off tears. "Stay safe Wynne." She got to her feet and walked out the door and directly into her own sleeping quarters where she finally let her tears fall where they would. But whether she was crying out of fear for her friend or for her own loneliness she couldn't say.

Cullen listed to her sobs from the hallway and for the first time he could ever recall felt utterly helpless in the face of her despair. Frozen with indecision and uncertainty he kept to his post outside her door. _'I'll just give her some more time, a few more minutes. If she hasn't settled by then I'll knock at the door and offer what comfort I can... A few more minutes.'_ He stood with head leaning back against the door, mail covered fist clenched, eyes shut tight as he listened to Cady cry. He felt as if his own heart were breaking. When he could take no more he took hold to the door handle forgetting to knock entirely.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Happy New Years to all my readers!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been ages and I am so sorry! I have rewritten this chapter a few times and real life just got in the way. It's sort but I'll have the next one out soon. Thanks for sticking with me. Reviews are loved!

* * *

><p>Cady Whitman had never been a "pretty" crier. Eye swollen, nose red and dripping, and breath coming in ragged gasps. She lay, face buried in a lumpy pillow, hands fisted and trapped under her with one leg hanging over the side of the bed.<p>

'_Oh, Wynne. I don't want to see you go. It's not fair! One of the few people I've come to care for, that I'm aloud to have anything to do with and now she's leaving. Who in their right mind sends a sweet little old lady like Wynne to war?' _Winding down Cady huffed into her pillow. _'Will she be okay? Can she even keep up? The people here are crazy!'_

The cold but gentle touch of metal on her shoulder made Cady shriek and fall from her already precarious position on the bed. Arms flying Cady tried to regain her footing just as Cullen reached to assist her. Her flailing fist caught the templar hard on the nose and was greeted by curses and a warm rush of blood.

"Shit, Cullen! I am so sorry!" Cady stared up at the Templar from her sprawl on the floor and scrambled to her feet for a towel. "Here sit down." Cady took Cullen by the hand and led him over to sit on the edge of her bed and began to gently dab at the blood oozing slowly from his nose.

Cullen winced from the first touch to his sore face but was soon distracted by how near Cady stood to him. She smelled of the infirmary and the herbs that hung there, sweet and clean. Even with the damage to his nose he could appreciate and take comfort in it. Staring up her face strained with worry for him he couldn't help but raise a hand to wipe the moister that still left trails down either pale cheek.

He was nearly touching her before he realized his hands were still incased in the steel of his gantlets and lowered his it once more to his lap. The gentle warm flow of healing magic soon stemmed the blood flow and brought the pain do to a dull throb.

"Thank you. I'm okay now." Cady refused to meet the Templar's eyes as she wiped away the last smear of blood from his upper lip.

"Good. I truly am sorry but that's what you get for startling a girl." Cullen could see how forced her seeming light heartedness was. It stung that she might feel that she couldn't share her pain with him. She had so few she could lean on and he had thought that she would at least consider him a friend of sorts.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you. I just… I wanted…"

Cady took a seat on the bed next to him, exhaling heavily. "Don't apologize. I'm sure I was making a horrible ruckus in here." Her smile faltered as she looked around avoiding the templar's eyes.

"It's okay to be upset you know."

"Is it?"

"Of course it is."

Cady hummed a noncommittal reply to what she felt to be an obvious false hood. She really couldn't afford to fall apart here. She knew that. There was still the question of her "situation" for the mysterious "Mother" in Denerum to address but her isolation was wearing on her.

Struggling to lighten the mood Cady nudged Cullen's metal incased frame with her own. "I'm alright now. Really." She met his eyes with a small but sincere smile. "It just hard to say good bye. I worry for Wynne, you know? Is this common?"

"Is what common?" Cullen ask watching her expression closely.

"Mages, leaving the tower to fight? They… I mean we don't seem to be allowed out at any other time."

Cullen shifted uncomfortably, clearing his throat. "Well, you see those who wield magic have a terrible gift and a great curse… I'm sure that after what you saw in the fade you can understand the dangers they face." Cullen's eyes begged her to understand. "Most people would fear you… it's not safe for Wynne or any other mage to live outside the Circle."

"So this it?" Cady ask disbelief dripping from every syllable. "Not just for me but for all of us? No future? No family or children? They can't even walk under the sun without an escort?"

She was suddenly furious a red haze clouding her vision. Springing from her seat Cady loomed over the templar seething in anger. "So what?" she hissed from between clenched teeth. "You keep them all here, locked away till age or despair takes them? Oh and let's not leave out sending sheltered mages out into a world they are never aloud to be a part of to fight and die for you. Do you tell the babies as their brought through the doors of their _great cure _and_ horrible gift_?" Cady's face still damp and red from crying creased with disbelief and finally sadness. "Are you kidding me?" She ended in a whisper.

Cullen recoiled in shocked disbelief. She had turned walking to the far wall arms held tight around her waist. "You have to understand, we are here to protect mages just as mush as anyone else. Magic is not easy to bear and there are those in this world who would fear it enough to do you harm for simply possessing it." Cullen rose as she turned to face him one more she face carefully void of expression. "Maker knows it's not perfect but we are all doing the best we can Cady."

He was pleading for her to understand. Cady deflated, exhausted but knowing she would likely find no rest tonight. "It is what it is I suppose. You're a good man Sir Cullen. I had no right to let into you like that. I'm sure your just following orders and religious mandate."

Cullen said nothing just stare at her still feeling the need to apologize but not sure why. He believed in all that he had said, but knowing that it hurt her didn't sit right.

"Listen, I wont be sleeping any time soon and well, you are just going to prop up the wall outside my door so why don't I get dressed and we'll hit the gym you guys insisted on calling the training area." Ending with a weary chuckle she shooed the somewhat shell shocked templar from her room to change.

The pair spent the night in the training, Cady trying to work out her frustrations and worries while Cullen just prayed to Andraste that the emotional tides wouldn't take a turn for the worse ending with the mage jabbing him with something pointy and painful.


End file.
